Sayounara
by Salieri
Summary: Was passiert nach der letzten GT episode? Goku und Vegeta treffen ein letztes Mal aufeinander und verabschieden sich


Ich fand das Ende von GT ein bisschen traurig. Die Nachfahren von Goku und Vegeta kennen sich gar nicht, Vegeta ist zum Zeitpunkt des Turniers wohl schon tot und Son Goku scheint auch nicht zu seiner Familie zurückkehren zu wollen/können. Ich habe gedacht, wenn Goku ein Tag auf der Erde gewährt wird, kriegt Vegeta für seine guten Taten auch eine Belohnung. Am Tag des großen Turniers kehren beide für einen Tag zurück und treffen zum letzten Mal aufeinander...  
  
1 -------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
2 Sayounara  
  
--- Das Finale des großen Kampfturniers: Chibi Goku, der Enkel von Pan, kämpft gegen Chibi Vegeta, ein Nachfahre von Vegeta (vielleicht ein Urenkel von Trunks). ---  
  
  
  
Goku war sehr zufrieden, als er die beiden kämpfen sah. Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wer von ihnen der bessere war. Aber das war ja auch kein Wunder. Da kämpften die direkten Nachfahren der letzten beiden Saiyajin. Er war sehr froh, dass er sich diesen Tag ausgesucht hatte, um zur Erde zurückzukehren. Irgendwo in der Menge spürte er sogar das Ki seiner Enkelin Pan, die inzwischen eine alte Frau war.  
  
Auf einmal legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und Goku bemerkte ein anderes, vertrautes Ki. „Hallo, Vejita.", sagte er und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand sein ehemaliger Rivale, der Prinz aller Saiyajins. Sie hatten sich seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen.  
  
Vegeta warf ihm einen emotionslosen Blick zu. „Kakarott.", sagte er. „Lange nicht gesehen."  
  
Son Goku lächelte. Vegeta war nie ein Fan vieler Worte gewesen. Aber sie kannten sich zu lange, er wusste genau was in seinem langjährigen Freund vorging. Sie wechselten kein weiteres Wort zur Begrüßung sondern wandten sich ihren kämpfenden Ebenbildern zu.  
  
Die Kleinen sprangen auseinander und wechselten ein paar Worte, dann verwandelten sich beide problemlos in einen Super-Saiyajin. Und der Kampf ging noch härter weiter. Goku meinte: „Sie sind sehr stark, alle beide. Wenn sie älter werden, werden sie großartige Kämpfer sein. Ich freue mich darauf, sie aufwachsen zu sehen."  
  
Vegeta nickte. „Aber es ist schade, dass sie es nicht wissen. Dass sie gar keine Ahnung haben, warum sie so stark sind. Dass sie nicht einmal mehr wissen, was ein Saiyajin ist."  
  
Son Goku empfand das nicht unbedingt so, aber er konnte Vegeta verstehen. Er war der Prinz der Saiyajin gewesen und musste jetzt sehen, wie die letzten von ihnen aufwuchsen, ohne zu ahnen was sie waren. Goku antwortete: „Ich finde es schade, dass sie einander nicht kennen. Unsere Familien haben sich im Laufe der Jahre aus den Augen verloren. Wie ist es nur gekommen, dass sich unsere Nachfahren als Fremde gegenüberstehen?"  
  
„Weißt du...", murmelte Vegeta und hob den Kopf, um einem Schlagabtausch der Kleinen zu folgen. „..ich denke sie werden sich nicht mehr aus den Augen verlieren, jetzt wo sie sich einmal begegnet sind. Es gibt keinen auf der Welt der so stark ist wie sie beide, das wird sie zusammenhalten."  
  
Das war wahr. Und es machte Goku wieder etwas Mut. Zusammen wären die zwei unschlagbar. Und diese beiden hatte jetzt eine wirkliche Chance, Freunde zu werden. Ohne die Last von Titeln oder der Frage, wer wohl der Stärkere war. „Du hast Recht.", bestätigte er.  
  
Der Kampf dauerte nicht lange. Als er sich dem Ende zu neigte und die Bewegungen der beiden Kleinen langsamer wurden, rang sich Vegeta dazu durch, etwas Wichtiges zu sagen: „Ich bin froh, dass es so gekommen ist." Goku hob erstaunt den Kopf um seinen Freund anzusehen. Vegeta erklärte: „Ich war so viele Jahre wütend darüber, dass du mich damals geschlagen hast. Aber... es war gut, dass du es getan hast. Eine Zeitlang war ich wirklich... wirklich glücklich auf diesem Planeten. Arigatou, Son Goku, für diese Chance."  
  
„Ah, Vejita! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich jemals so etwas sagen zu hören.", erwiderte Goku.  
  
Der Prinz verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und grollte: „Und du wirst es auch nie wieder von mir hören." Goku grinste. Es war schön, fast so wie in alten Zeiten.  
  
Dann ging Vegeta's Kopf in die Höhe und Goku folgte seinem Blick. Die Kinder schwebten in der Luft. Chibi Goku rief: „KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" und Chibi Vegeta brüllte: "Final Flash!!"  
  
Vegeta murmelte überrascht: „Diese Kleinen sind der Wahnsinn!"  
  
Goku wunderte sich, wo die zwei das herhatten, kam aber nicht dazu, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Das Kamehameha traf den kleinen Vegeta und schleuderte ihn aus dem Ring, aber sein Final Flash traf Chibi Goku und dem erging es nicht besser. Genau im gleichen Moment prallten sie auf den Boden außerhalb des Rings.  
  
Das Publikum war erst mal perplex, ebenso wie die beiden reinrassigen Saiyajins. Dann brüllte der Moderator: „WAHNSINN! Wir haben ein Unentschieden! Das war noch nie da! Einen Applaus für diese beiden großartigen Kämpfer! Ich denke wir werden noch viel von ihnen hören!" Die Leute standen auf und applaudierten, pfiffen und schrieen was das Zeug hielt.  
  
Die beiden Kinder richteten sich wieder auf. Der kleine Goku legte die Hand auf den Hinterkopf und lachte. Vegeta's Nachfahr stand schon wieder und er reichte seinem Gegner die Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Das war ein guter Kampf.", sagte er.  
  
Chibi Goku stand auf und antwortete heiter: „Ja. Du bist genauso stark wie ich! Ich werde hart trainieren, dann können wir nächstes Jahr wieder gegeneinander antreten! Ja?"  
  
„Ich freue mich schon.", sagte Chibi Vegeta. „Je stärker mein Gegner desto besser."  
  
Der kleine Goku grinste. „Lass uns zusammen trainieren. Wir können Freunde sein. Mein Name ist Son Goku."  
  
„Mein Name ist Vejita Briefs."  
  
Gemeinsam kletterten die zwei zurück in den Ring um den Preis entgegenzunehmen. Das Publikum tobte.  
  
Goku und Vegeta sahen einander an. Der Kampf war vorbei und das hieß, sie beide mussten zurückkehren. Sie gehörten längst nicht mehr in diese Welt und sie hatten beide kein Problem damit, sie wieder zu verlassen. Das Bedauerliche daran war nur, dass sie einander dort wo sie hingingen nicht wiedersehen würden. Goku war in den Himmel gekommen, wo er all seine Freunde wiedergetroffen hatte, aber Vegeta hatte nicht so viel Glück gehabt.  
  
Gemeinsam verließen sie die Arena. Uranai Baba wartete schon. Goku spürte, dass es diesmal ein endgültiger Abschied werden würde. Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes und sagte: „Pass auf dich auf, alter Freund. Es war schön, dich wiederzusehen."  
  
Vegeta gab einen undeutbaren Laut von sich und verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust. „Wer sagt, dass wir Freunde sind, Kakarott?"  
  
Goku musste lachen.  
  
Dann veränderte sich etwas an Vegeta's Gesichtsausdruck. Er lächelte. „Sag Bulma, dass sie mir fehlt.", sagte er leise. Sein Körper fing an, durchsichtig zu werden.  
  
„Sayounara, Vegeta-ouji.", sagte Goku und als Vegeta verschwunden war, drehte er sich zu Uranai Baba um. „Ich bin bereit. Meine Freunde warten sicher schon."  
  
„Vermisst du das Leben auf der Erde gar nicht?" fragte die alte Hexe ihn.  
  
„Ach was.", antwortete er. „Jetzt gibt es ja die zwei Kleinen. Die passen auf, dass den Menschen nichts passiert. Ich werde nicht mehr hier gebraucht.  
  
Nur das Essen fehlt mir irgendwie..."  
  
ENDE 


End file.
